Incarnation
An Incarnation is a template, that you design, made up of your available abilities and equipment. Let's say that one of the roles you like to play is a healer. You can design one of your Incarnations by setting up the abilities and equipment that you want to use whenever you feel like being a healer and save that setup as an Incarnation. Before each battle, you can choose that Incarnation, or any other that you've saved, from a drop-down menu so that you're instantly set to go. Of course Incarnations are not set in stone. They can be redesigned as often as you want. Change Incarnation Incarnations are accessed through a player's Journal. At the bottom of the Journal window you can use the Change Incarnation button to select previously saved incarnations or create new ones. A new player starts with 8 incarnation slots preset with abilities and equipment corresponding to each of the archetypes. Additional incarnation slots can be purchased. Any changes to abilities or equipment are saved on the active incarnation. Abilities An incarnation is allowed a total of 24 abilities arranged on the quickbar at the bottom of the screen. They can be equipped by dragging available abilities from your journal to the quickbar. Most abilities require a weapon to be equipped so an incarnation can usually only consist of 23 abilities. Abilities are not limited by class or archetype in Fury. Any ability can be equipped on any player as long as they have that ability unlocked. Additionally, almost every ability has 10 tiers of effectiveness. The higher the tier of the ability, the higher the equip point cost will be. (for more information see: Abilities.) Equipment Every incarnation can hold a maximum of 7 armor pieces, 6 ornaments, and 1 active weapon. (Note: Additional weapons may be equipped on the quickbar but a player may only have 1 active weapon at a time.) Equipment can modify a player's attributes with the base value or with the enchantments on that equipment. Attributes The Journal also displays the attributes for the current incarnation including Name, Rank, Equip Points, Health, Title, Offense, Defense, Armor Rating, Damage Modifiers, and Ability Modifiers. These attributes are modified by the equipment in the current incarnation. Name The incarnation name can be changed at any time by right-clicking the incarnation in the Journal window. Rank Rank is determined by a player's performance in combat. Every player starts as Reborn (note: Chosen accounts will display as chosen no matter what rank they achieve) and will progress or regress through the 10 ranks according to how they perform in combat. (for more information see: Ranks.) Equip Points Every incarnation is allowed a total of 1000 equip points. You can see the available equip points at the top of the journal window. When you exceed the maximum number of equip points your build will revert to the previous incarnation within the allowable equip points if you try to enter a warzone. Health A player has a base value of 3000 max health points. Max health points can be increased with equipment or temporarily with abilities and power ups. Title An incarnation title consists of a primary and secondary archetype making it easy to identify builds, e.g. Champion of Truth. The greatest number of equipped abilities of a given archetype alignment determines the primary title and the next most number of equipped abilities determines the secondary title for that incarnation. If a player has the abilities of only one archetype alignment, the title will only consist of the primary archetype, e.g. Champion. It is still possible to equip abilities of any archetype alignment regardless of the incarnation title. (for more information see: Archetypes.) Offense/Defense Offense and defense values are each divided into two sub-categories: physical and spiritual. An incarnation's offense value increases the chance to hit with attacks while the defense value increases the chance to resist attacks of the corresponding types. The base value for both offense and defense is 1000. Equipment and abilities can increase these values. (for more information see: Hit Probability.) Armor Armor rating is determined by a player's equipped armor. It is divided into the 4 elements: water, nature, fire, and air. This determines the amount of damage that is absorbed from those elements. (for more information see: Armor.) Damage Modifiers Damage modifiers are also divided into the 4 elements and determine the damage bonus added to those damage types, i.e. water, nature, fire, and air. Unlike temporary buffs gained through abilities, damage modifiers gained from equipment cannot be removed. Ability Modifiers Ability modifiers are divided into the 4 schools: life, death, growth, and decay. They are further divided into two sub-categories: physical and spiritual. These modifiers determine the bonus added to the corresponding abilities. Unlike temporary buffs gained through abilities, ability modifiers gained from equipment cannot be removed. Category:Stub